February 14
February 14 is the 45th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 320 days (321 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. February 14th is internationally known as Valentine's Day , named after St. Valentinus of Terni , Italy, who was executed in 270. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1454 - In Lille takes the Feast of the Pheasant place, which Philip the Good to the crusade against the Turks calls. ** 1912 - Arizona is the forty-eighth state of the United States . ** 1929 - In Chicago , seven men were shot by a rival gang during the Valentine's Day Massacre . ** 1976 - An earthquake in Guatemala claims 23,000 lives. ** 1979 - The northern Netherlands snowed under with storm and tempest . ** 1989 - Ayatollah Khomeini issued his fatwa against the writer Salman Rushdie because of his book " The Satanic Verses . " ** 1991 - The fireworks factory in Culemborg explodes. ** 2005 - Lebanon - Former Prime Minister Rafik Hariri is killed in a suicide bombing in Beirut . * Health ** 1984 - The six year old girl Stormie Jones from Texas is the first human to a successful combined heart - liver undergoes. * Infrastructure ** 1914 - United Kingdom - The Britannic being left to the water in Belfast . ** 1942 - In Rotterdam , the Maas Tunnel opened. The vault is 1426 meters long, the tunnel itself measures 1070.15 meters. There is almost five years to complete. ** 1966 - The last interurban tram Netherlands between Hellevoetsluis and Spijkenisse by the board of the Rotterdam Tramway Society lifted. * War ** 1945 - Bombing of Dresden . ** 1945 - German concentration camp Gross-Rosen by the Russians liberated. * Religion ** 496 - Pope Gelasius I introduces Valentine's Day ( Saint Valentine ) to replace the pagan festival Lupercalia . ** 1621 - Coronation of Pope Gregory XV in Rome . ** 1785 - Pope Pius VI creates fourteen new cardinals , including the Italian bishop of Imola Gregorio Barnaba Chiaramonti . * Sport ** 1956 - Five riders go together across the finish line at the Eleven Cities Tour ; they are disqualified. ** 1988 - Swimmer Giorgio Lamberti brings in Bonn, the nine-day-old European record of Michael Gross in the 200 meters freestyle short course (25 meters) at 1.43,95. ** 1998 - The Mexico national football team won the fourth edition of the CONCACAF Gold Cup in the final to the United States to defeat 1-0. * Science and Technology ** 1876 - Alexander Graham Bell the patent of the telephone ; Two hours later does Elisha Gray same. ** 1977 - Introduction of the world's first phone in Brussels . ** 1990 - The Voyager 1 Probe takes a picture of the entire solar system . Born [ edit ] Thomas Malthus born 14 Feb 1766 Thelma Ritter born 14 Feb 1902 Raymond van het Groenewoud born 14 Feb 1950 Vivian Boelen (left) born 14 Feb 1956 Mark Rutte born 14 Feb 1967 Ángel Di María born 14 Feb 1988 * 1602 - Francesco Cavalli , Italian composer (deceased in 1676 ) * 1766 - Thomas Malthus , British economist and demographer (deceased in 1834 ) * 1770 - Adam Jerzy Czartoryski , Polish politician (deceased in 1861 ) * 1779 - Adam Anthony Stratenus , Dutch politician (deceased in 1836 ) * 1781 - Valentín Gómez Farías , Mexican President, (deceased in 1858 ) * 1818 - Frederick Douglass , American abolitionist, editor, writer, politician (deceased in 1895 ) * 1819 - Emperor Norton , known as Emperor Norton of America (deceased in 1880 ) * 1830 - Eudore Pirmez , Belgian politician (deceased in 1890 ) * 1835 - Piet Paaltjens , Dutch poet and clergyman (deceased in 1894 ) * 1866 - William Townley , English footballer and football coach (deceased in 1950 ) * 1871 - Wilhelm Karmann , German coachbuilder (deceased in 1952 ) * 1878 - Koki Hirota , 32nd Prime Minister of Japan (deceased in 1948 ) * 1885 - William Ahlbrinck , Dutch missionary, writer and Surinamist (deceased in 1966 ) * 1887 - Adrian Alberga , Surinamese lawyer and politician (deceased in 1952 ) * 1890 - Norbert Goormaghtigh , Belgian professor (deceased in 1960 ) * 1895 - Wilhelm Burgdorf , German General (deceased in 1945 ) * 1895 - Max Horkheimer , German sociologist and philosopher (deceased in 1973 ) * 1898 - Fritz Zwicky , Swiss astronomer (deceased in 1974 ) * 1899 - Stanisław Cikowski , Polish footballer (deceased in 1959 ) * 1900 - Valentine Joseph "Joe" Strudwick , a child soldier from the First World War (deceased in 1915 ) * 1902 - Thelma Ritter , American actress (deceased in 1969 ) * 1903 - Bernard Leene , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1988 ) * 1911 - Willem Kolff , Dutch-American physician, inventor and resistance fighter (deceased in 2009 ) * 1913 - Jimmy Hoffa , American labor leader (missing 1975 ) * 1914 - Bayliss Levrett , American race car driver (deceased in 2002 ) * 1917 - Herbert A. Hauptman , American mathematician and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2011 ) * 1921 - Piet Kraak , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 1984 ) * 1922 - Pierre Ghestem , French dammer (deceased in 2000 ) * 1924 - Juan Ponce Enrile , Filipino politician * 1927 - Lois Maxwell , Canadian actress (deceased in 2007 ) * 1931 - Marcel Lambrechts , Belgian athlete * 1931 - Newton Sordi , Brazilian footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1932 - József Csermák , Hungarian athlete (deceased in 2001 ) * 1935 - Christel Adelaar , Dutch actress (deceased in 2013 ) * 1940 - Jan van der Hoek , Dutch volleyball * 1942 - Michael Bloomberg , American entrepreneur * 1942 - Ricardo Rodríguez , Mexican racing driver (deceased in 1962 ) * 1943 - Iñaki Azkuna , Spanish politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 1943 - Ischa Meijer , Dutch journalist and writer (deceased in 1995 ) * 1943 - Maceo Parker , American funk, soul and jazz saxophonist * 1943 - Gerard Thoolen , Dutch actor (deceased in 1996 ) * 1944 - Carl Bernstein , American journalist * 1944 - Alan Parker , British film director * 1944 - Ronnie Peterson , Swedish racing driver (deceased in 1978 ) * 1945 - Hans Adam II , Prince of Liechtenstein * 1945 - Ladislao Mazurkiewicz , Uruguayan football goalkeeper (deceased in 2013 ) * 1946 - Frits Brink , Dutch politician and mayor * 1946 - Jan Decleir , Belgian actor (including Sil the Beachcomber ) * 1946 - Gerald Hylkema , Dutch hockey and soccer (deceased in 2002 ) * 1947 - Underwood , Dutch actor and theater * 1947 - Heide Rosendahl , German athlete * 1948 - Wally Tax , Dutch pop musician (deceased in 2005 ) * 1949 - Eimert van Middelkoop , Dutch politician * 1950 - Raymond van het Groenewoud , Belgian singer and songwriter * 1951 - Kevin Keegan , English footballer * 1953 - Andre Fridenbergs , Belgian athlete * 1953 - Ilkka Hanski , Finnish ecologist * 1953 - Hans Krankl , Austrian footballer and football coach * 1955 - Ronald Desruelles , Belgian athlete * 1955 - César Camacho Quiroz , Mexican politician * 1956 - Vivian Boelen , Dutch television presenter * 1956 - Michal Pavlíček , Czech guitarist * 1956 - Harry Schulting , Dutch athlete * 1958 - Smbat Lputian , Armenian chess player * 1959 - Fred Eefting , Dutch swimmer * 1959 - Bart Herman , Belgian singer * 1959 - Petar Popović , Serbian chess * 1959 - Anny Schilder , Dutch singer * 1961 - Mark Whitehead , American track cyclist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1962 - Thierry Toutain , French fast walker * 1964 - Gianni Bugno , Italian cyclist * 1964 - Rodolfo Torre Cantú , Mexican politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 1964 - Annita van der Hoeven , Dutch television presenter and -producente * 1965 - Mental Theo , Dutch television presenter and DJ, aka Mental Theo * 1966 - Taco van den Honert , Dutch hockey * 1967 - Mark Rutte , Dutch politician and prime minister * 1968 - Rop Gonggrijp , Dutch hacker and co-founder of internet provider XS4ALL * 1969 - Maaike Widdershoven , Dutch musical actress * 1972 - Raymond Beerens , Dutch footballer * 1972 - Fernando Picún , Uruguayan footballer * 1972 - Rob Thomas , American singer * 1973 - Deena Kastor , American athlete * 1973 - Sergei Tiviakov , Dutch chess * 1974 - Philippe Léonard , Belgian footballer * 1975 - Wouter Deprez , Belgian comedian * 1975 - Nika Gilauri , Georgian politician and prime minister * 1976 - Liv Kristine , Norwegian singer * 1977 - Cadel Evans , Australian cyclist * 1980 - Nicholas Santos , Brazilian swimmer * 1981 - Luke Jacobz , Australian actor and presenter * 1984 - Hanna Bervoets , Dutch writer, journalist and columnist * 1984 - Stephanie Leonidas , British actress * 1984 - Tim Veldt , Dutch cyclist * 1984 - Bart Voncken , Dutch singer * 1985 - Marc Carol , Spanish racing driver * 1985 - Anders Lund , Danish cyclist * 1985 - Philippe Senderos , Swiss footballer * 1986 - Michael Ammermüller , German racing driver * 1986 - Jan Bakelants , Belgian cyclist * 1986 - Aschwin Wildeboer , Spanish swimmer * 1987 - Edinson Cavani , Uruguayan footballer * 1987 - José Miguel Cubero , Costa Rican footballer * 1987 - Yulia Savicheva , Russian singer * 1988 - Ángel Di María , Argentinian footballer * 1989 - Jurij Tepeš , Slovenian ski jumper * 1990 - Andrea Caldarelli , Italian racing driver * 1990 - Gianluca Nijholt , Dutch footballer * 1990 - Wendy Trott , South African swimmer * 1992 - Christian Eriksen , Danish footballer * 1994 - Terence Kongolo , Dutch footballer * 1995 - Charlotte Bonnet , French swimmer * 1995 - Nikita Tregubov , Russian skeleton racer * 1996 - Cameron Twynham , British racing driver * 1997 - Breel Embolo , Swiss footballer Deceased [ edit ] Richard II, deceased Feb 14. 1400 Wim Ruska, deceased Feb 14. 2015 * 1318 - Henry I of Brandenburg (61), Margrave of Brandenburg * 1400 - Richard II (33), king of England * 1460 - Wladislaus of Glogau (± 39), Duke of Teschen (1431-1452) * 1676 - Abraham Bosse (72), French painter and etcher * 1779 - James Cook (50), English sailor and explorer * 1780 - William Blackstone (56), English jurist * 1857 - Johannes van Bree (56), Dutch composer * 1888 - Rudolf Paravicini (72), Swiss General * 1894 - Eugène Charles Catalan (79), Belgian mathematician * 1910 - Giovanni Passannante (60) Italian anarchist * 1929 - Thomas Burke (54), U.S. athlete * 1933 - Carl Correns (68), German biologist * 1942 - Edgar Chadwick (72), English footballer and coach * 1943 - David Hilbert (81), German mathematician * 1950 - Karl Jansky (44), American physicist * 1952 - Maurice De Waele (55), Belgian cyclist * 1961 - Piet Ooms (76), Dutch swimmer and water polo player * 1962 - David van Embden (86), Dutch politician * 1968 - Ildebrando Pizzetti (87), Italian composer * 1975 - Heintje Davids (87), Dutch artist * 1975 - PG Wodehouse (93), English writer * 1976 - Piero Scotti (66), Italian racing driver * 1977 - Ok Formenoy (77), Dutch footballer * 1983 - Lina Radke (82), German athlete * 1986 - Edmund Rubbra (84), British composer, pianist and music educator * 1988 - Gerard Holt (83), Dutch architect * 1988 - Cal Niday (73), American race car driver * 1995 - Ischa Meijer (52), Dutch columnist, journalist and publicist * 1998 - Gien de Kock (89), Dutch athlete * 1999 - Eugenio Echeverría Castellot (80), Mexican politician * 1999 - John Ehrlichman (73), American advisor and assistant internal affairs of US President Richard Nixon * 2000 - Tony Bettenhausen, Jr. (48), American race car driver and team owner * 2000 - Sjoerd Groenman (86), Dutch sociologist * 2003 - Dolly (6), sheep * 2004 - Marco Pantani (34) Italian cyclist * 2005 - Rafik Hariri (60), Lebanese Prime Minister and businessman * 2005 - Martin Perels (44), Dutch actor * 2005 - René Vingerhoedt (83), Belgian billiard * 2006 - Ramon Bagatsing (89), Filipino politician * 2006 - Darry Cowl (80), French actor and musician * 2006 - Shoshana Damari (83), Israeli singer and actress * 2006 - Lynden David Hall (31), British soul singer * 2006 - Putte Wickman (81), Swedish jazz band leader and clarinet player * 2009 - Louie Bellson (84), American jazz drummer * 2009 - Cor Braasem (85), Dutch water polo * 2009 - David Hartsema (84), Dutch writer * 2010 - Dick Francis (89), British jockey and thriller author * 2010 - Jan Pen (88), Dutch economist, professor and columnist * 2011 - Peter Feteris (56), Dutch footballer * 2011 - George Shearing (91), British American jazz pianist * 2012 - Jan Beijering (90), Dutch catering entrepreneur * 2012 - Tonmi Lillman (38), Finnish drummer * 2012 - Dory Previn (86), American singer and composer * 2013 - Tim Dog (46), American rapper * 2013 - Ronald Dworkin (81), American philosopher * 2013 - Thomas Lee Osborn (89), American evangelist and faith healer * 2013 - Reeva Steenkamp (29), South African model * 2013 - Jan-August Van Calster (77), Belgian politician * 2014 - Remo Capitani (86), Italian actor * 2014 - Tom Finney (91), English footballer * 2014 - John Henson (48), American puppeteer * 2014 - Ferry Hoogendijk (80), Dutch journalist and politician * 2015 - Michele Ferrero (89), Italian entrepreneur * 2015 - Louis Jourdan (93), French actor * 2015 - Wim Ruska (74), Dutch judoka Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Valentine * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saints Cyril († 869 ) and Methodius († 885 ) - Remembrance - Patron Saint of the European Union ** Saint Valentinus († c. 175 / 269 ) ** Holy Abraham (Haran) († c. 422 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1929 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -13.9 ° C * 1958 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.9 ° C * 1929 - Lowest minimum temperature -18.9 ° C * 1998 - Highest maximum temperature 15.2 ° C * 1916 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.9 m / s * 1994 - Longest sunshine duration 9pm * 1979 - Longest rainfall duration 6.8 hours * 1916 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 10.3 mm * 1994 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 47% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1929 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -13.8 ° C. This is the coldest day ever in the month of February. * 1998 and 1961 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.1 ° C * 1929 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.3 ° C * 1961 - Highest maximum temperature 17.8 ° C * 1990 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 11.8 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1929 - Lowest Temperature -19.0 ° C in Ostend (century record on the coast) and -22.9 ° C in Leopoldsburg. * 1940 - Minimum temperature -21.0 ° C in Leopoldsburg and the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * 1958 - Minimum temperature above 12.4 ° C in Zaventem. Category:Date Category:February